Two special purpose computer language systems for non-numerical data processing have been evaluated and made available for general use, and particular techniques appropriate for use with these systems have been developed. The systems are PROLOG (a language for logic or rule-based programming) and REDUCE (a system for symbolic algebraic manipulation). Concurrently, PROLOG has been used for research projects in computational linguistics, involving semantic analysis of English textual material at both the word level and the level of groups of sentences.